


Early Morning Spanish Nudity

by cimberelly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning and Arthur gets a very pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Spanish Nudity

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the Kink Meme. This was in answer to this request:  _Anyone - Domestic Kink :: Any character happily performing chores for another character, especially if wearing nothing but an apron. Doing the dishes, cooking, sweeping, or really anything would be fine. It doesn't even need to be explicitly sexual. I hope that isn't too general. My only preference is to have the one doing chores be male, although even that is optional._

"Arthur~"

"Mm."

"Wake up~"

"Mmm."

"Arthur~ _Por favor?_ You'll be late for work!"

And with those magic words, Arthur finally found it in himself to open his eyes to start the morning. His efforts were rewarded by a bright and happy smile from the one who was waking him up. It almost made him want to close his eyes again. So bright...

"I have breakfast ready, so get up, yes?"And then he was kissed, quickly and on the cheek, but it was done with such unmistakable fussing and care that it actually made him smile. It was 6AM in the morning after a late night spent going through a never-ending pile of work and he was smiling without even having a single cup of tea yet. It was a morning miracle.

And so Arthur opened his eyes and slowly drew himself up to only stop, pause, and stare for about ten seconds. He was seeing what he was seeing, right?

"...Antonio?"

"Yes?" Of course the stupid fool only looked questioning and innocent, not at all provocative or even seductive. Then again, Arthur supposed Antonio had no idea he was currently being such in his eyes. "What is it?"

And Arthur had to tell him, of course. He had to ask, because really, how random could you be at 6AM in the morning?

"Why are you only wearing an apron?"

Antonio was standing by the door with his back to him, looking over his shoulder curiously. There was his broad shoulders, muscled arms, strong back, and that lovely arse, all that beautiful tanned skin open to his perusal. Indeed, the Spaniard was only clad in an apron and seemed to think nothing of it.

Then again when did the Spaniard think much of anything, Arthur mused to himself a bit absently. He was far too busy staring at the early morning Spanish Nudity to care much, though. Even Antonio's answer was generally lost on him.

"Oh, yes, there's a funny story to this! Remember that loose pipe you told me about under your sink? Well, I think I broke it somehow... But don't worry! I fixed it, but I got wet doing that and my clothes got dirty cleaning up your kitchen, so I took them off to dry. Then I remembered that you had to get to work and it was already late, so I started on breakfast!"

"Oh."

Oh indeed.

Antonio tilted his head at him and turned around to face him with a puzzled but also worried look on his face, much to Arthur's dismay. The lack of Spanish Nudity, which was obscured by Arthur's very proper apron, made the Englishman refocus however. That was always a good thing.

"Breakfast will get cold, _querido_."

It was 6AM and he was due to work in two hours. He had to eat breakfast, get dressed and drive there. He had to leave early to get off early, hopefully, as he had the Spaniard in only the apron waiting for him to come home. He barely saw Antonio as it was and Arthur really appreciated it whenever the other came over to visit. Long distance relationships could be such a challenge...

"Ah of course, of course!" With that, Arthur quickly started moving off the bed. "I'll be there in a bit, love." He was fixing up his pillows when he paused again as a pair of arms slipped around him. Sun, sea, and warmth--Antonio was holding him and Arthur sighed in contentment.

Another kiss, this time by his temple, and a whispered greeting. " _Buenos dias..._ "

"Good morning..."

They took another moment to relish their closeness before reluctantly, Antonio let go with a smiling reminder.

"Breakfast~"

"I'll be there in a minute."

And Antonio slid out the door. Arthur watched him go, unable to stop his eyes from straying down, down, down...

The Englishman shook his head and resolutely turned back towards his bed, bedsheets, and pillows. Such a dull and common sight compared to what awaited him beyond his bedroom door, but he had to fix his bed. It must be done.

Besides, there will be more time to appreciate Spanish Nudity to the fullest much, much more later.  



End file.
